villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dian Wei
Dian Wei is a supporting antagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Lord Cao Cao's personal bodyguard, along with his close friend Xu Chu. He is one of Cao Cao's most trusted and beloved servants, having served by Cao Cao's side since the beginning of the story. He eventually gave his life to ensure Cao Cao's escape. He also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. History Dian Wei served Cao Cao since Zhang Jiao's Yellow Turban rebellion against the Han Dynasty. He was a close friend with Cao Cao and Xu Chu at the time. When Cao Cao saw Dian Wei's warrior skills in battle, he appointed him to be his personal bodyguard. At first, Dian Wei was reluctant to be Cao Cao's bodyguard, believing he was inadequate for the job, but accepted the position after Cao Cao had talked him into it. Dian Wei met his end when Zhang Xiu attacked Wan Castle and took away his twin Ji (Chinese Polearms), which his favorite weapon and primary strength. Dian Wei fought gallantly on the battlefield, holding back Zhang Xiu's entire army, in an effort to allow Cao Cao to escape. Dian Wei was killed as a result when he was impaled with a spear in the back, but Cao Cao did manage to escape thanks to Dian Wei. The battle had also claimed the lives of other officers as well, including Cao Cao's own son Cao Ang. It was reported that Cao Cao said after the battle, "Losing Cao Ang was bad enough, but losing Dian Wei was even worse." Personality Dian Wei is a determined and straightforward man who is devoted in his mission to protect Cao Cao. He is often bellows for a worthy opponent, challenging for anyone to stop him. He doesn't like overthinking the details and just wants to get the job done. Fierce on the battlefield, he turns into a simple and humble man in his lord's presence or around the common folk, and is one to consider being friends with anyone at any given time if he's not forced to fight with them. Gallery Dian Wei - Qing ZQ-SGYY.jpg|Dian Wei in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Dian_Wei_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Dian_Wei_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Dian_Wei_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Dianwei-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait. Dian_Wei_(domestic_young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII portrait. Dian_Wei_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Dianwei-kessenII.jpg|Dian Wei in Kessen II. Dian Wei dw1.png|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors. Dian Wei Artwork (DW2).jpg|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 2. Dian Wei Concept Artwork (DW3).png|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 3. Dian Wei - DW4.jpg|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 4. Dianwei-dw5artwork.jpg|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 5. Dian Wei DW6 Art.jpg|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 6. Dianwei-dw7art.jpg|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 7. DianWei.jpg|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 8. Dian Wei - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Dian Wei's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Dian_Wei_(DW9).png|Dian Wei in Dynasty Warriors 9. Videos Death of Dian Wei|The death of Dian Wei. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Honorable Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Barbarian Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Crossover Villains Category:Liars Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Amoral Category:Power Hungry Category:Posthumous Category:Insecure Category:Obsessed